Lighting the Way Home
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: AU. Set right after the Phantom Lord Arc, this story explores a universe in which Freed is a member of Grimoire Heart and is stuck in an abusive relationship with Zancrow. Will eventually be Laxus x Freed. *Yaoi, dark themes, angst warnings*
1. Prologue

Lighting the Way Home

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the twisted mind.

Author's note: Here's the start of a multi-chapter AU Fairy Tail fic in which Freed starts out in Grimoire Heart. Events after the Phantom Lord Arc have been altered to suit this time-line. I make few excuses for this other than the desire to try something of this nature. Warnings include angst, dark themes (violence, non-consentual sexual acts, mentions of rape, abuse), OOC on the parts of pretty much everyone, I'm sure (especially Zancrow and Rustyrose...because I paint them as some pretty nasty guys...just a heads up there). It will eventually be Fraxus. Eventually. I promise. As always; reviews are well received!

Prologue: Freed the Dark

Sweat pours down beneath his clothing and his body shudders as he teeters on the edge of complete exhaustion and magical drain. 'Just...one...more...' he thinks struggling to keep his focus even as his vision swims and doubles. He had to get this done and he couldn't afford to fail. Master Hades would NOT be forgiving of that and the last thing desired was to grant the male a reason to punish him. The early morning chill grants the green-haired male a bit of help in staying awake as he forces himself to continue casting. The horizon was starting to color with the impeding dawn and he had to get out of there soon. 'Just...a few more...Please...I have to...Please...'

Someone seems to be listening as the last enchantment is cast and laid to wait. He staggers and barely manages to keep from crumpling to the ground. He needed to get back. His task was done and Master Hades would have no reason to take ill with him. And that was something desperately needed by the blue eyed male stumbling back.

Bone-tired and completely drained of magics, he stumbles into the aircraft that doubled as their Guild Hall. "Well, well, well, look who finally got done a simple assignment. Honestly, I don't know why the master puts up with such a pitiful excuse for a mage," comes the caustic tone of Rustyrose, "Guess you have to be pretty good with that mouth of yours, eh, Freed?"

The male's commentary would normally bring an embarrassed flush to his face and some snarky response but at the moment, Freed did't really care. He wanted to lie down too much to want to bother with the male who he felt was a complete waste of space in his own right. Declining to even acknowledge the other, he heads further in knowing he'd best give a report and then perhaps he could rest. That was if Zancrow didn't want...He immediately derails that train of thought. There was no need to panic himself at the moment.

He comes to a stop before a familiar door before rapping on it knowing better than to enter without permission. A moment later, he'd hear, "Enter, Freed." Promptly, the command would be obeyed and he'd soon find himself standing with his head lowered by the male's chair. "I take it that you did as I commanded?"

"Yes, Master Hades," he answers, "They will have a most...unfortunate day."

"Good. I warned them not to fail me and that to do so would cause them dearly. I do not tolerate failures as I have warned before. They'll learn. Everyone does. But that is no longer an issue. You've pleased me with this, Freed Justine. Go and rest."

He bows deeply. "My gratitude, Master Hades." When he'd become so automated, he couldn't remember and perhaps didn't want to but it wasn't something he wanted to think about as he makes a retreat for the room he hoped was empty. That, too, was something he didn't like to think about but it was the situation as it stood. Pausing by the door, he closes his eyes a moment before finally unlocking and stepping within. The dark room appeared to be empty but Freed had learned a long time ago not to trust appearances when it came to the members of Grimoire Heart...and especially not the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Blue eyes strain for a hint of who he was seeking hoping desperately that he wouldn't find him. A moment later, the light would flip on.

"It took you longer than it should have to set those runes."

Freed tenses involuntarily. "They were completed as ordered by the Master."

"Completed or not, I know how fast you can work. You were stalling." The accusation was clear even with the congenial tone the other was using.

"That's not..." The protest dies as the other rises and moves towards him. Backing away only ends up with him against a wall with no where to go. "Z-Zancrow, please..."

"You take me for a fool still, I see."

"N-No, that's not..." The backhand is enough to topple him to the floor with as little strength as he had remaining.

"Do NOT contradict me!"

Freed flinches and wishes for the umpteenth time that he hadn't gotten stuck in the middle of this mess. "F-forgive me, Z-Zancrow." This wasn't going to end well, that much Freed already knew. Angering the blond was a good way to get himself hurt and considering that it didn't take much to do that in addition to the fact that plainly the other LIKED causing someone pain, Freed spent an awful lot of time regretting a lot of things...which included EVER being born.

"Forgive you, huh? Well, I'm not a very forgiving God-Slayer and you know that. So you're just going to have to EARN it."

Freed swallows, his gaze lowering knowing that there was nothing to do but play this out to it's inevitable conclusion. "What is your command then?"

"Get on your knees and crawl to me. SHOW me how sorry you are for arguing with me...for thinking you have the RIGHT to sass ME."

There were just times that he hated how things had gone in his life and this definitely made that list. Exhausted, aching, and wishing the male to all sorts of unpleasant places, Freed does as commanded hating the humiliating position it put him in and hating MORE what this would lead to. He wasn't stupid and he knew by the time all was said and done; he'd be in even MORE pain for his troubles. It was how things had progressed in his life thus far.

The son of a dark wizard who belonged to a guild affiliated with Grimoire Heart, Freed Justine was versed in runes and dark-scripting. He'd been scouted by several of the other Guilds they were connected to but it would be Grimoire Heart that would claim him mostly because he caught Zancrow's attention and the male had a serious need apparently for entertainment to keep himself in check. So here he was stuck; in the middle of hell dealing with a group of fanatics wanting to locate Zeref and change the world while he played toy, punching bag, and tool for whatever was needed of him. It was no wonder Freed sometimes thought it might be better if he stopped breathing altogether. If this was all life had in store for him then he really HAD drawn a the short-stick.

The feel of fingers entangling tightly in his long hair once he ends up at the others knees has his eyes watering from pain but he was well aware of how much worse this was going to be especially when he's tugged closer. He'd slowly raise trembling hands and remove the hindering articles of clothing wishing this hadn't become a twisted punishment but then he recalls that he was dealing with dark wizards who seemed to enjoy causing as much pain to others as they could. Hoping that if this went well nothing more would be demanded of him even though that hope was slim to none at this point, he focuses on the others needs and wants with the skill experience granted praying it WOULD appease the male into not touching him further because he wasn't sure he could handle the sheer violence the other was known for in addition to everything else.

Banging on the door is what rouses the sleeping mage who blearily opens an eye and wills the unkind soul to the depths of hell for disturbing his sleep. Feeling WORSE than he had when he'd returned, Freed did NOT want to get out of that bed to deal with whatever petty nonsense was going on. "You lazy, useless waste of space, if you do NOT open this GODDAMN door..." Rustyrose's voice makes him grit his teeth before forcing his bruised frame from the bed and into pants before he'd pad over and yank it open almost making the male fall.

"I-is there a reason you're bothering me?" he demands, "or do you just find it entertaining to cause me as MUCH grief as possible?"

The male straightens before balling his hand into a fist and Freed ends up on his ass from the blow to the jaw. "Remember your place, bitch," the male sneers down at him, "You're here because your magics can be useful and because you keep Zancrow satisfied enough not to be a complete raving lunatic. Other than that, I can't see MUCH use for you as utterly inept as you are."

Repeating to himself that he didn't need to argue with the male before him because it would do nothing but cause trouble, he forces out, "Wh-what can I do for you, Rustyrose?"

"Get dressed. You have a new assignment."

His magics were hardly up to par for anything too difficult but something tells him that mentioning that wouldn't be a wise idea and he merely withdraws and shuts the door blocking the other from view, the sting of being considered lesser filling him. He'd been told enough by the father who was only too glad to get him out of his sight that he was a failure that he didn't need to hear it from every OTHER dark wizard he met. Honestly. He pulls on his usual attire which was more to hide the various bruises and formless enough to lessen the amount of time he had to hear "girly" being thrown at him. Not that it stopped some of them but it kept the commentary down.

Reappearing, he finds that Rustyrose is no longer alone as Meredy is with him. "You two will be going and observing the goings on at a Guild our Master wants to keep out of our business."

It sounded like a spying job which was definitely less taxing than the runes he'd had to do. "Which guild?" Meredy demands.

Rustyrose snorts. "Fairy Tail. Apparently Phantom Lord did a good job of destroying their Guild Hall so they're busy trying to rebuild which should keep them occupied enough to stay away from what we're doing. Insufferable busy-bodies those ones. The Master needs them to stay THERE so keep them suitably stuck with what they are doing. I'm sure you two can handle that."

It's not long before they're alone on a train heading for Magnolia City. Freed stares out the window trying to get lost in his thoughts before the feel of something cold has him flinching. "Easy," Meredy soothes, "You're going to bruise if you don't handle that. Honestly..."

"Don't worry so much," he tells her as he takes the icepack gratefully, "You know how they see that."

"And? They shouldn't be so cruel to you. You've never done anything to deserve that."

Of all those at Grimoire Heart, Meredy's presence made him hurt the most knowing how she'd come to be there and being unable to warn her of the truth. Watching the others see her become attached to Ultear, desperate for a way to reclaim what was lost and not knowing who had taken it all away in the first place just made Freed's heart break into millions of pieces. "Life is...cruel sometimes," he says after a moment.

"It's not fair to be that way. Hopefully when we find Zeref...things will be better. They HAVE to be better, Freed."

The need for that, the almost desperation is nearly more than he could stand as he was beginning to think that this whole thing with Zeref was one crazy attempt at destroying EVERYTHING but he didn't dare say that aloud. The thought of a world that enticed people like Rustyrose and Zancrow just made him want to be physically ill. However, it kept Meredy going so he refused to disillusion her which was probably a far crueler act.

The train gets to the station and both head for a hotel. Stepping into it, Freed finds himself just wanting to curl up. As if sensing his thoughts, he feels a slight push towards one of the beds. "You go and get some more sleep," Meredy coaxes, "I'll take a look around the city and scope out the best place to observe them from. You're still exhausted from your previous job."

"Please be careful," he tells her.

She smiles softly at him; one of the few honest caring expressions. "Don't you worry about me. Rest. You need it."

Around everyone else, Meredy was cold and calculating but alone with him and she let herself out a little bit as Freed did the same. It was why watching this whole farce play out with the Seven Kin was so absolutely devastating. However, he was well aware of what would happen if he so much as hinted to Meredy of the truth so he merely slides his sword, jacket, and boots off and curls up. Hopefully, it wasn't too hard to keep Fairy Tail suitably busy for their Guild. Even if it was, it didn't matter. Orders were orders and he wasn't about to fail. His thoughts soon just derail as his eyes flutter before closing and sleep takes a hold of him.


	2. Part One

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's note: Just a friendly reminder that this is AU so the backgrounds of some of the characters and their personalities have been tweaked. And of course the plot goes in directions unaccounted for but it's alright. The biggest is that Meredy is going to have a bigger role than I at first expected...and I'm not sure where it comes from (Though I suspect that it's just that I like her too). Warnings in this chapter include...well, just a lot of angst and bit of cuteness with Freed and Meredy because they're friends in this...almost like siblings. Anyway...onwards...

Part One: Fairy Tail

It's evening by the time Freed rouses and he finds Meredy sitting on the other bed watching something quietly. "H-how did it go?" he asks as he slowly stretches.

"They've definitely got their work cut out for them," she replies, "They're building their Hall from the ground up."

"Phantom Lord went all out then," he comments.

"They certainly DID make a mess. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he admits, "I'm a little hungry now though."

"Good, I ordered room service. It should be here soon."

"Well, I'm going to go and take a quick shower," he murmurs slowly getting out of the bed.

"Go and relax, Freed," she tells him, "We'll start tomorrow and make sure that they don't interfere. It'll be fine."

The problem was that Freed just worried far too much about what would happen if they didn't manage to keep an eye on them like Master Hades wanted. However, worrying himself into a fit of nerves wasn't helping either, so he merely nods and disappears into the bathroom after grabbing his bag. Dropping it by the toilet, he strips out of the clothes swallowing at the fading and new bruises hidden beneath the clothes and quickly averts his eyes. It didn't do anything but upset him to stare at the ugly coloration of his skin from being struck, gripped too tightly, or colliding with a solid surface too hard. Pulling his hair free of the tie, he steps into the shower and turns the water on. He was planning on just making it quick but the feel of hot water, the knowledge that he wasn't restricted to a certain amount of time and that he wouldn't be joined against his will has him closing his eyes and relaxing letting the heat relax him. Meredy was right in saying that there was ample time to handle the job they were given. He had time to just enjoy himself. There were too few times for him to actually do that. And at that point,he just stops thinking about things because it didn't help the way he felt.

After a while he ends up back in the main room toweling his hair dry. The food had arrived but it was still covered as Meredy was kind enough to wait on him. "Come here," she says patting the edge of the bed, "Let me take care of your hair."

Really, she was the only member of Grimoire Heart that he didn't want to watch suffer and die in some pretty gruesome ways and it hurt to know that like him, circumstances kept her there. Fate could be a cruel thing. He merely does as bad and sits down letting her gently take over towel-drying his hair before she'd run a brush through it. "I love your hair," she comments, "It's so lovely."

"I think it's my one point of vanity," he replies quietly.

"Everyone should have something that makes them happy."

"And what about you?"

There is a moment of silence before she says quietly, "You don't have to tiptoe around me, Freed. I know."

He stills. "You..."

"I do. There just is no point in making things worse. If it can be fixed..."

"Meredy, do you really think that THIS is the answer?"

"What other choice do we have?" she asks quietly, "We have no where else to go. As bad as Grimoire Heart can be...it's something."

Freed closes his eyes. "I wish...it wasn't the truth."

"I know," she tells him, "but perhaps if they get what they want...They'll grant some peace in your life and mine."

"I'm not sure we'll live through the kind of world Zeref would want to create."

"Well, and as bad as this sounds...then we wouldn't have to deal with things anymore would we?"

"No indeed," he agrees. And really, what did it say that it had come to this sort of mindset? He finally murmurs, "Let's just...let it go. Tonight, it's just you and me and some movies and not thinking about things."

"Now that's something I could get into," she answers immediately, voice brightening considerably.

He pulls his hair into a loose ponytail and both of them settle onto one bed to eat and watch whatever silly movies they could find deciding that for one night they'd leave the shadows where they were. One night of not thinking about the paths they'd walked having no choice but to do so. Tomorrow would bring what it would.

"Phantom Lord really went all out with them," Freed murmurs gazing at the destruction still prevalent.

"I know," Meredy replies, "Which is why I said that they shouldn't leave...Well, those who aren't already gone."

"Already..."

"They were gone before we got this job. It was what Ultear wanted. Something about Jellal and some tower. They're not our concern."

For a moment, panic had filled him at the thought that they'd managed to let them leave. He wasn't sure what Ultear was up to but it was something for Master Hades so it wasn't his business to be nosy. They were perched nearby but not close enough for the Dragon Slayer acquired by the guild to scent them. As he watches, a trio wanders up which stops some work. "Oh, NOW you show up...Figures," a female scoffs, "Nice timing, Dreyar. Really. Thanks."

"Shut it Alberona, and besides, I think it's good to see you away from a bottle. It might do you some good to repeat a few more times," the blond male retorts clearly ill-humored.

"Laxus, don't fight with Cana," comes the sharp tone of the Master of the Guild.

"Honestly, old man..."

"Don't. Start!" The sharp rebuke has the male clenching his fingers as electricity sparks around him.

"So...He's Laxus Dreyar," Freed says quietly, "Master Makarov's unruly grandson..."

"Yeah, he's a Dragon-slayer, too."

"Is he?"

"His father had a lacryma implanted in him."

"Sounds highly unpleasant."

"He could have killed him," Meredy points out.

"Bet that would have gone over well," he says dryly as he watches. He'd met Ivan Dreyar once and had not liked the look of the man who was far too obsessed with power and reputation. He was just like his father in that way and was no one Freed would willingly associate with. The contrast in coloring was something though as Laxus made an imposing figure. "They apparently have a coat-fetish in that family," he comments offhandedly.

Meredy giggles. "You noticed?"

"Kind of hard to miss," he answers. It was also hard to miss the sheer masculinity of the other and it takes Freed a moment to realize that he was looking at the other in a highly unsettling manner and forces himself to gaze at the two companions he had with him. There was a petite brunette woman wearing a green ensemble that was striking on her figure and another who he was pretty sure was male but could tell no true distinguishing features thanks to a large overcoat and helmet. He knew them by name and reputation; most guilds knew to be wary of Laxus and his teammates Evergreen and Bixlow. "I don't see Mystogan or Gildarts."

"They probably won't show up even for this but they haven't been around to cause the Master grief," she answers, "They've pretty much just culled the factions who were already embarrassing Master Hades."

To amuse them both, Freed casts small enchantments which cause some trouble amongst the members of the Guild as materials vanish, things get knocked over, and paint ends up on people instead of the object it was intended for. Even through all of this, however, it is obvious that the way this guild worked was unlike anything seen by either Freed or Meredy. Laughter breaks loose after short tempers spark and then teasing and the atmosphere lightens. Freed is pretty sure without looking, that the pink-haired mage feels the same sudden ache and jealousy.

Without even saying anything, both return to the hotel obviously unable to take watching them any longer. Besides they were far too busy with repairs for anything else. What had made it harder was the sight of Master Makarov laughing along with them treating them like family, like they mattered. Freed realizes that he was trembling and swallows thickly. A hand curls around one of his and he stares at Meredy whose eyes had a twisting look of pain. "D-don't," she whispers, "It's not...Just...It's a job. We have to stay focused."

Squeezing his eyes shut he struggles to push his emotions back; to find that coldness that was necessary to survive in Grimoire Heart. "Right," he says after a moment, "Master Hades doesn't tolerate failure."

"Exactly," Meredy replies simply.

But it was obvious not what either of them wanted. And it hurt. So very much.


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer: *See the Prologue*

Author's note: So this story continues. Warnings for this chapter involve violence, angst, and hints of non-con situations, and non-graphic sex. Thanks for reading!

Part Two

Caprico arrives three days later to collect them back. Learning that Natsu had managed to get the better of Jellal and throw a wrench, not a big one, into things meant that the tension would be high. It doesn't take long to give their report and for Freed to vanish into his room desiring space. He pulls his sword and jacket off before rubbing his face and willing the onset of resentment to abate. Honestly, he had no reason to feel the way he did. A moment later, he hears the door open and feels himself tense as he stares at Zancrow. The blond approaches him and Freed wills the panic in him to abate because it wouldn't help. He's just a little surprised when the others first action is to tug him close and press his mouth to his. The kiss is surprisingly sweet and gentle and confuses the hell out of Freed.

If that's not enough to make him unnerved than the feel of the other placing light kisses along his cheek, jaw, and neck definitely are because he's NOT sure how to handle the other being gentle or sweet. And it ties his emotions in knots for the other to continue; to take his time, to coax him into surrendering, to make him WANT his touch and beg for more.

Zancrow is nothing but attentive and yet Freed finds himself curled up with his pillow crying when he's alone and not even sure what has him so upset. He should be pleased that the other didn't hurt him but all he felt was like the other was playing some game with him. It wouldn't surprise him since this entire travesty of a Guild seemed to be a strategy in one-up-man-ship that was exhausting.

The tears just leave him feeling empty and he squeezes his eyes shut. This wasn't helping matters and it certainly didn't change things. He needed to get his act together and go do something constructive. That in mind, he forces himself up and into a quick shower before heading for the study to find something to read or work on ANYTHING to just grant himself something to do. On his way, he passes the main hall and stops by the door hearing laughter. It was Rustyrose and something told him that he should just continue on his way but curiosity was it's own problem. "Seriously?! Why would you even think to be gentle with him?! It's not like he can go anywhere! His father's reputation alone keeps him on the list of undesirables."

"It keeps him compliant," comes Zancrow's amused tone, "Besides, it fucks with his head something fierce, I know."

Freed closes his eyes. Of course because he had expected anything ELSE to be the male's reasoning. 'Go to the goddamn study and make USE of yourself!' he thinks furiously forcing himself to slip passed the door without being seen. The empty room finds him trembling and wondering just what fate thought in doing something like this to him. He runs a hand over his face before forcing a few calming breaths and moving to a darker corner and the small chair he normally occupied finding the same tome he'd been reading on the table next to it. Picking it up, he returns to where he'd left off telling himself that he didn't have the luxury of being upset, offended, or any other emotion over such a trivial matter. Unbidden and unexpectedly comes the question as to whether or not such actions would be beneath the blond grandson of Makarov Dreyar. A soft, choked sound escapes Freed at the completely inappropriate and unwanted quandry and he nearly drops the book he was holding. What was it HIS business what the blond thought of potential partners?! Heart racing, he squeezes his eyes shut and wills the sudden and unacceptable curiosity away. What was WRONG with him?!

He's reclaimed the book and is slightly less panicked when he's joined. "Ah, so you can be more productive than Zancrow's arm-candy," comes Ultear's voice.

The desire to retort with a commentary about her recent activities wouldn't help and he didn't relish a retaliation by the other so he remains silent and focuses on the book before him though he was still having trouble remembering what he was actually reading as his mind goes all sorts of bad directions. "What, no snappy comeback or do you just reserve that stupidity for Rustyrose?"

"Was there something you needed, Ultear?" he asks slowly looking over the book at her hoping that his expression was blank. Honestly, six of the seven Kin of Purgatory were raving lunatics.

"Not from you," she says with a snort, "but at least you know what a book IS."

"Well, then I'll take that as a hint that you'd like to read in private," he says as he closes the book and sets it aside before rising.

"You do catch on fast."

Refraining from the disdainful expression he wants so badly to flash at her, he walks out of the room. It annoyed him that one of the few places he could find some peace and quiet normally had him kicked out by Ultear when she was there. He'd preferred when she still worked at the Council then he had uninterrupted time to read and be left to himself. Maybe he'd gotten too used to the free-time.

He finds himself at Meredy's door after wandering the halls and as tempted as he was to knock, he knows that the less they saw of them together the less likely it would be to reflect badly on the pink-haired member of the Seven Kin. Sighing softly, he turns to head back to his room and finds his path blocked by one of the last two mages he wanted to deal with. "Whatcha doin' in this hallway?" Rustyrose asks.

"Walking," he replies simply, "I don't remember a 'Keep Out' sign at the end of the hall."

"You sure are a mouthy thing. You should learn to show more respect to your betters."

"I do. It just stands that you aren't one of them." The words are out before he could manage to the proper control for not getting himself into trouble.

The male's eyes narrow behind his glasses. "You dare get mouthy to ME? Just who do you think you are, slut?"

"The name is Freed," he replies as he goes to walk around him. Having his wrist grabbed roughing before jerking him back around has his teeth clenching momentarily. "Release me, Rustyrose."

"I think you forget your place when Zancrow doesn't keep your leash short."

The grip tightens eliciting a hiss of pain before Freed's magic would rise. "Let go of me or ELSE," he forces out unwilling to handle the others violence at the moment.

Rustyrose wouldn't be granted a chance to reply before they'd both hear, "Is there a problem?" Zancrow gazes between them.

"Your little bitch thinks he can be mouthy."

That did it. Freed jerks away before two actions are taken, his eye fills with the darkness of his bloodline and the dark scripture he casts has the other writhing on the floor. "FREED!" Zancrow snaps.

It's a struggle to get control of himself enough to dispel the enchantment and by then he's sure he's in trouble. Rustyrose rises with a snarl. "You LITTLE..."

Zancrow immediately snags his shoulder. "No," he tells him immediately before looking at Freed, lips curving into a sadistic smile, "You. Room. NOW. I'll deal with you presently."

Trouble was coming in his universe for this stunt, he was sure as he does as commanded. Honestly, he had no one to blame but himself for not just letting the insult go. 'Congratulations,' he thinks, 'You're an idiot.' Arriving, the small space had never felt like more of a prison than in those moments. The urge to rune the room so that he couldn't be joined by anyone meaning him harm but he recalls the last time he'd prevented Zancrow from punishing him and flinches. There was no way he wanted a repeat of that humiliation. Honestly, he should have learned by now not to antagonize Rustyrose.

He'd be nearly in a meditative state when the door would open. Blue eyes would be greeted with the sight of BOTH Zancrow and Rustyrose stepping in before the door would be closed and locked. And dread would twist his stomach as he was sure it heralded nothing good to have them BOTH in his personal space. However, as soon as he was looking at them, Zancrow says, "You WILL do as he tells you and you WILL behave yourself because if you don't then I'm going to bring you to the hall in the middle of lunch tomorrow naked and let THEM have their way with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Freed merely nods with a whispered, "Yes, Zancrow."

"Let me know if he misbehaves anymore, Rusty."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get along FABULOUSLY," the other replies.

And to Freed's quite intense fear; Zancrow laughs before promptly walking out and closing the door. "Well, needless to say YOU are in so much trouble," the male murmurs as his eyes fill with a dark sort of pleasure, "You really should NOT have lashed out at me with your magic, Justine. THAT mistake will NOT be repeated again. EVER."

There was no doubt in Freed's mind that the other was right primarily because the thought of a repeat of whatever the other was planning was far too horrifying to WANT to envision let along experience.

Reaching up like he was hurt. Hell, every move hurt at this point but he knew better than to refuse a command made. He slides the tome back in it's place before letting himself regain a relaxed pose and gazing at the stack of books he'd been brusquely ordered to return to their spots on threat of having Ultear go to Master Hades and that was not what Freed wanted in addition to everything else. He picks the next one up before walking it to it's spot and sliding it carefully back into place. Every movement was slow, sluggish, and painful as all of him seemed just one big damn ache. Unfortunately, he'd brought it on himself.

"Freed?" Meredy's voice makes him swallow as he slowly turns not wanting the other to see the state of him. The sight of her mouth dropping in horror and her hand covering her mouth has him turning away. "Wh-what...happened?"

"I was stupid," he answers knowing the reaction was to the nasty black eye and split lip he was sporting.

"Oh, Freed..."

"Don't," he says softly, "Save your sympathy, Meredy."

"There is no reason..."

"I used my magic on Rustyrose, Meredy, there WAS a reason."

"You..."

"I used my dark scripting on him. He had a reason to take ill with me. I should have known better." Another book would be picked up and carried to it's spot before being slid into place. "I'm going to learn at some point to just not react to stupid things or I'm just going to keep bleeding for my troubles."

"There is no reason to treat someone else like this. There isn't, Freed."

"Maybe not," he agrees after a lengthy pause, "but then reason I don't think has anything to do with places like this."

"With the mess made over Jellal, Fairy Tail has become a problem."

Freed stills. "Master Hades I take it isn't too pleased then?"

"They're scheduled for S-Class Trials in a few weeks. We're going to meet them on Tenrou Island."

"Why..." Freed stills. "He means to cull off their strongest mages."

"He means to destroy Fairy Tail."

There would be a hard twinge of something that would fill Freed at the thought of that happening but he squashes it immediately. "Well, that's what happens when people get in Master Hades' way. He tends to make them disappear."

"Freed..."

There was so much said in that and all Freed would allow of himself in response is a hoarse, "I KNOW, Meredy." But it didn't matter what they thought or felt on the matter. They would do as they were told. In the end, it was all they had left and it just made everything so much worse to think in those terms.

It's only when he's alone and finishing the task set before him as his body aches and craves rest and no further rough treatment that there would be a softly whispered, "In a perfect world...THAT would be the guild we'd belong to, Meredy, I know. But the world is far from perfect...and fate is a fickle creature. Darkness has forged both of us into what we are...and it will probably be the only thing we will ever know."

Hope was a luxury of the lucky and it had been painfully proven just how unlucky they both were. Finally finished, he stares at the room a moment before his eyes would slip closed, his fingers clasping in front of him and he'd give in just this once. "Please," he whispers, "Please...if ANYONE is listening at this point...Don't let this succeed. Don't let Fairy Tail fall."


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer: *See the Prologue*

Author's note: Well, this part was extremely hard to write; it's just emotional to me. You'll see when you read it. Warnings include violence, angst...lots of angst, and a cliff-hanger. As always, thanks for reading and comments are well-received!

Part Three

The island was lovely and if the situation not what it was, Freed would find this a relaxing trip. Unfortunately, they were here to cause nothing but misery, pain, and death to those who would challenge their Master. It didn't make for a good time in Freed's opinion. Being dropped with Meredy in some far forest has him feeling little better as they both set out to complete the task set before them. There was no point in being displeased or disliking the situation. It was what it was.

Some strange occurrence had shifted the power structure of the Guild; something about Mystogan being removed and some member thought dead being returned. It had amused Master Hades something fierce though so it seemed to be in their favor that one of the top powers had vanished. It made them weaker in the Master's opinion.

Trying to put aside the swirling thoughts, he focuses on the task at hand. These were just people who were in the way. That was all. Getting rid of them was paramount because if they didn't then it would fall on their heads and the last thing desired was to fail Master Hades.

A moment later, the sky would be filled with a bright red flash. "Looks like they know we're here," he says quietly.

"Someone is apparently incompetent," she replies before stating, "We need to get this done quickly then...which means we need to split up. Be careful would you?"

There would only be emotion in the last sentence. No surprise there or at her words. "You do the same, Meredy," he replies, "but you are right. Let's get this finished."

She'd nod before heading in an opposite direction leaving him to continue on the way. With them alerted, they'd be harder to sneak up on and would be more vigilant of their surroundings. Hopefully, they were still too at odds with the competition for a new S-Class member of their Guild to be able to do much in the way of rallying.

It's some time before he comes upon any of them and it would be his luck to find himself staring at Laxus Dreyar. The blond glances at the Guild mark before snorting. "Grimoire Heart, huh? You all really do know how to piss people off."

"I would say the same to you as far as Master Hades is concerned," he replies tone emotionless.

The male cracks his neck before doing the same to his knuckles as lightning would flicker around him. "Well, pity for that old fool that we're not a Guild to be taken lightly. He'll learn like Master Jose did what happens when you're this stupid."

The sheer amount of power filling the area comes as no surprise considering this was the Master of Fairy Tail's grandson. He was also the last person Freed had wanted to find himself tangling with. His fingers curl around his sword and he slides it out of his sheath. "Say whatever helps you cope," he answers, "It won't matter since this site won't only hold the grave of Fairy Tail's First Master but it's Third and the rest of you as well."

That has the blond laughing. "Really? Is that what your Master thinks? He really that much of an idiot? Well, actually maybe I already know that answer. But unfortunately for him AND you, that ain't going to happen. See, the only people who are going to regret being here are the ones who have no affiliation with OUR Guild. This is hallowed ground for us and we don't appreciate trespassers...ESPECIALLY trespassers with the mindset to try hurting us."

Freed lets his own magic fill him. "No, we're not trying to hurt you," he corrects him, "We're here to kill you all."

That has the others eyes narrowing. "Really? Guess that means we're just gonna have to make you all incapable of that sort of stupidity then."

Freed doesn't bother responding. What he does do make the other stumble backwards holding his shoulder with a dark scripture. "Okay then," the male growls in response lightning forming around his hands, "You're about to REALLY regret that action."

And it would be the last bit of conversation as magic is thrown between them. Freed finds himself quickly having to go on the defensive as the other unleashes his magic in increasingly violent ways. Holding his own was difficult when the other was clearly in a league of his own. Freed is pretty sure that if he doesn't manage to get something set to shift the situation that things are going to go in all the WRONG ways.

In the midst of another violent barrage, there is this horrible sound before the ground would shudder violently enough to off balance Freed and Laxus as well. It takes the green haired male a few minutes to regain himself and he's surprised when he's capable of such a thing. However, when his gaze lands on the other, he finds him slumped, breathing coming out in sharp pants before he'd hit the dirt. Freed stares at him a moment before he realizes that Azuma must have finally gotten his mission underway and cute the tree granting the protection and magics of the guild. It would leave the members wide open and vulnerable. He rises before walking over o he down blond and staring at him. It would be so easy to end this. The other couldn't even fight back. Pushing his boot under the other, he flips the male onto his back and stares down before pressing his sword to the others unprotected chest. Freed knew what he'd been ordered and knew he should finish this quickly and yet his body stills and he stares down at the other, his eyes trailing over him. What made Hades' hate them so much? He knew that the Master had once BEEN a mage of Fairy Tail. In fact, he'd been MASTER of the Guild. What had prompted such a defect? 'Stop it,' he chastises himself, 'This isn't the time for speculation. DO as you are TOLD, Freed Justine.' But he couldn't because he could NOT justify killing an unconscious opponent. Hell, he couldn't justify killing a conscious one EITHER. Fingers tightening, he lets out a hissed breath between clenched teeth. He could NOT just let the blond live because that would get him into trouble. Serious trouble. Trouble that he did not need added to the other problems in his life. And yet minutes pass and he would still be standing there just STARING at the other unmoving, incapable of doing what was asked of him. Frustrated tears form. "Wh-why..." he chokes out, "Why goddammit?! I can't...I can't just..."

He's not sure how much time he spends just staring at the other and is only brought back when he watches the others hand snap out to take a hold of his blade before his eyes would open. "You really should have taken the chance presented," Laxus says before a violent flare of his recovered magic has Freed gasping out before he'd be sent to the ground unable to get his body to respond. "I can't imagine WHY if what you said is true you didn't just capitalize on the opportunity I'm sure one of your comrades granted you...but not doing so is going to cost you."

Freed squeezes his eyes shut wishing he knew how to get his body to move before the blond decided to retaliate in a worst way. As he watches the other gets on his feet gazing at himself. "Someone musta handled the issue at hand...probably Erza knowing her." He looks back at Freed, "Now, about YOU..." A moment later, he stills before groaning, "Guess it'll just have to wait then." Without any further commentary, the male vanishes in a flash of light leaving a very confused but gratefully alive rune mage.

It is a few minutes before he can manage to move and he decides that he just wants to find Meredy more than he wants to handle this stupid situation. Summoning his rune wings, he takes off hoping that she was okay that nothing bad had happened to her. He'd never forgive himself if something had. Searching frantically, he finally sees a flash of pink and immediately zeroes in. "MEREDY!" The sight of her laying bruised and banged up tears at his heart and he is at her side kneeling on the damp ground immediately finding her pulse before he'd unstrap his sword and pull his coat off drawing her into it and against him. "Oh, Mer," he whispers softly, "What the HELL are we doing in the middle of all of this?" It was a stupidly rhetorical question and he knew it even as it was spoken. He moves and curls up between the roots of a tree holding her to him and hoping that NEITHER side found them at this point.

Exhaustion soon falls and as much as he fights against it, his eyes grow heavy and he loses the ability to stay conscious. The darkness sweeps away all else in its path as his eyes close. Freed soon knows no more.

"Master, he's waking up."

The unfamiliar voice he hears as he slowly drifts back to awareness has him wondering what the hell had happened. As much as he would prefer NOT to do so, his blue eyes slowly blink open. "Well, suffice to say that you've managed to get yourselves in quite the tenuous position," an older male's voice remarks.

Slowly, Freed's vision would come into focus and he'd find himself gazing at Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail. "M-Meredy...had no choice," he manages, "H-her town was destroyed by Zancrow, Ultear, and Kain. Sh-she had no where else to go! Sh-she's not to blame!" His first instinct was to protect her, something that would always come first.

"So we were told by the rune soldiers who are QUITE insistent on arresting YOU more than HER."

"Th-then let them arrest me if it'll keep them from taking her as well. Meredy's...been through enough. She's lost ENOUGH."

A moment later, two figures step in. "I thought I asked you to alert me when he'd regained consciousness, Makarov."

"He just came to," the male replies.

"Freed Justine, you are wanted in connection with the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart as well as with your connection to your father also a known dark wizard. Will you come quietly?"

"Not unless you absolve Meredy," he answers.

"The girl? She's of no concern of ours."

Freed stills before glancing at Makarov. "Will...will you take her in. Meredy's...got a lot of potential...and more heart in her than anything. Please. I would know her safe above all else."

"She'll be looked after," the elder male replies, "You have my word as Master of Fairy Tail."

Relief fills him before he turns. "I will come willingly then and answer to the charges without resistance."

"Then let's go."

Slowly, he would rise making sure that his actions would not seem threatening, hands held before him palms outwards. There was no need to make them think he meant to attack. A moment later, however, he hears, "FREED, NO!" before Meredy would be throwing herself to him. He immediately slides an arm around her tightly.

"Mer, it's FINE," he says softly, firmly as he hugs her briefly before gently cupping her chin, "Listen to me, it WILL be okay."

"But it's NOT fair to make you..."

He presses his finger against her lips and shakes his head. "There's no point in this. I want you to make me a promise, okay? Promise me that you will make Fairy Tail proud of you...that you will become the mage I KNOW you are."

"Freed..." she chokes out once he removes his finger, "Freed, they can't..."

"Promise me, Meredy."

He watches her shoulders slump as tears fill her eyes. "I promise. But you can't...Fate can't be this cruel to you."

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Fate never had much in the way of leniency where my family was concerned anyway...and I didn't have a future worth looking forward to anyway. But you...You have so much promise."

He watches the tears fill before she'd grip him tightly again. "I love you," she whispers fiercely, "I love you so much, Freed Justine. You've been the only person to ever love me like family."

"You were the only family I wanted to claim," he answers thickly, "Just remember what you promised me, Mer, and know...that you made everything that has gone wrong worthwhile."

Stepping away from her and between the two males is the hardest thing he's ever had to do and walking away to the sounds of choked sobbing tears at his heart. However, he holds onto the promise given; that she would be alright. That Meredy had a future. He could go to whatever was decreed for his past, for his bloodline with the knowledge that she was safe.


	5. Part Four

Disclaimer: *see Prologue*

Author's note: So...this is short and I apologize. And it probably takes a bit of a turn that I wasn't quite planning on but it was how it came out so I'm just going to go with it. No big warnings for this chapter save some angsty introspection on Freed's part, a bit of violence mentioned, and a wonderfully placed cliff-hanger. Also...Jellal. That's all I'm saying. :D

Part Four

He'd been placed in a cell away from the others which suited him just fine. Closing his eyes, he leans back against the wall deciding that at least he'd manage to get some rest in this way. He knew that Meredy would be devastated but such was the price paid for a lineage like his. He wasn't too surprised that he'd ended up here. If he was lucky then whatever was decided wouldn't be drawn out.

Of course his thoughts return to that fight and he still has no better of an idea of what happened. He COULD have ended Laxus right then and there. There was no reason for him to NOT have. 'Except that you're not a monster...You may be a worthless excuse for a son on top of everything else but you're not a monster.' He swallows and wishes that his internal musings didn't come with their own brand of condemnation. Though there was something very relieving in that truth. He'd never wanted to be like his father even if he could measure up. Rubbing his face, he has to wonder if there even was a point on speculation. The end result was that he'd made his choice; he'd proven what he could and could not do.

Footsteps, interrupt his thoughts and he watches as one of the guards passes by before granting him a passing glance; obviously sure he couldn't get out before continuing down the hall. It wasn't like Freed was who they were concerned about as he hadn't made a fuss being brought in here; hadn't sworn up and down that everyone here was dead when released. He shifts himself into a new position wondering if this would end up being his tomb as well. 'Gee, aren't you just full of optimism,' he thinks with a soft, bitter laugh, 'Well, look at it this way; at least you won't be forced to have unpleasant sex. That should count for something, right?'

He's almost managed to get some sleep when the building shudders violently. His eyes snap open and he nearly collides with the other side of the cell. "What the..." And then he realizes that he probably shouldn't be surprised that there was an attack here. Enough of their factions were out that someone would come to get Master Hades and probably Ultear since she seemed to be his favorite.

However, when the ceiling starts caving IN, Freed becomes highly concerned that he was about to end up in serious straights himself. However, the cell shatters and he ends up dragged out of the way before it could fully fall in on him. "Didn't think you wanted to end up crushed to death today," a masculine voice comments.

Freed glances up and stills at the sight of his "savior". "Y-you're...Jellal..."

"That would be me...and WE should probably get out of here before the place comes down."

Nodding, he goes with the other managing to make it to the upper levels and outside before the building nearly crumbles. "Well, I'll say this, Grimoire Heart certainly knows how to make a statement," Jellal comments, "and how to use people."

"Dark Guilds are good at that," Freed answers staring at the destruction, "There...could be injured here..."

"You're going to rescue them?"

Freed stares before saying quietly, "I've made enough mistakes in my life not to be able to stomach another one. Thank you for the assist...but I earned this trial. Regardless of the circumstances...there are just some sins that should be paid in full."

There is a moment of silence in which he was sure the other had decided it suited him best to vanish with the chance he had before he'd hear, "You do have a point. Come on."

They'd make quick work of trying to find those still stuck in the rubble since it seemed most had gone for the day save the necessary guards. It's painstaking, exhausting work and by the time they've managed to finish, reinforcements have shown up and they end up with weapons pointed at them. "Stay RIGHT where you two are!"

Freed sighs softly as Jellal rolls his eyes. "Gee, because we're still here WE'RE the ones behind this," the blue-haired male mutters, "I can just see the intelligence in that one."

That has the rune mage snorting softly in amusement. "Yeah, perfect plan that."

They end up sitting in a make shift tent, re-bound and magics restrained. "I swear if I get my sentence added to..." Jellal mutters, "They cannot seriously think that we had something to do with this."

"I think they're just trying to be careful. The Council building just got demolished and prisoners have escaped. This is going to be embarrassing for them."

Jellal snorts. "I could tell you other things they should be embarrassed about but..."

"I'm pretty sure you could," Freed answers though anything he would say is interrupted as the tent is entered.

"So these two were doing WHAT exactly?" Lahar asks staring at the male behind him.

"We...think they were digging out those trapped in the rubble actually."

The male pushes his glasses up before glancing at the two of them skeptically. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you will," Jellal answers, "but that's what we were doing."

"And NEITHER of you were behind this?"

"I was used as a puppet and I'm pretty sure that my friend here is of little consequence to those he was stuck with EITHER considering that he wasn't broken out. I had to keep the ceiling from crushing him. He should file a complaint about that, I think. One shouldn't be afraid of being buried in their own cell. I think that's grounds for a dismissal of his case."

"Don't be cute Fernandes," Lahar warns.

Freed interrupts. "How...how many were killed in this?"

"Luckily no one," Lahar answers, "There were a few in critical but they've stabilized."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

The male raises an eyebrow before stating, "You will both be held somewhere safe until we can complete repairs on the building and have your trials commence. For your cooperation you may be able to lighten your sentences."

Jellal snorts softly. "So where are you sticking us; some other wizard prison to sit and wait?"

"Oh no," he answers with a suspiciously SMUG grin, "You see Fairy Tail has been kind enough to agree to look after you both."


	6. Part Five

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: Kind of a short chapter...but it moves the plot along. No major warnings save for a bit of angst, some banter, Jellal being a bit of a brat (but I promise he straightens out...), and an interesting place to end the chapter...*chuckles* Enjoy. :D

Part Five

The way there, Freed observes Jellal getting more and more tense and unhappy and the desire to inquire gets harder and harder to contain but he had a sneaking suspicion that the other would NOT be thrilled with the curiosity. He finally forces himself to stare out at the scenery and wonder why a Guild like Fairy Tail would agree to take in two prisoners for a duration. To the rune mage, it just didn't make any sense.

"You're going to give yourself a migraine if you keep that up." Furrowing his brow at the comment, he turns to look at Jellal. "You're thinking about things too hard. You should just let it be."

"Guilds normally don't..."

"What did I just tell you? Just let it be."

Scowling, Freed mutters, "No one asked for your advice. Besides, it's not like you HAD to stay and help them. You could have left. And you certainly DIDN'T need to help me, either."

"You're right," he agrees, "but I did. Besides, you did have a point. There are some things...some actions that need to be answered for."

And there would be that tone again that made Freed curious as to the full story behind the man before him. He was just sure that would be an invasion of privacy the other wouldn't approve of. He settle settles with, "I don't have many other hobbies so I tend to just stay in my own head."

"That's unhealthy. You should pick up a few more hobbies...maybe learn to knit? I hear that's relaxing."

Freed snorts. "Knit? Sure, I'll add that to baking and interior design. Makes me the perfect housewife."

Jellal's mouth curves. "Well, if it's your calling..."

"Th-that's..." he sputters only to have the other start laughing. Freed glowers and goes back to staring out the window. Honestly, the things people did to amuse themselves.

Finally, they arrive at their destination and are met by the master and several unhappy looking members of the Guild including the formidable Erza Scarlet who looked like she wanted to take her sword to Jellal's head when she glared at him. "You sure you want to do this, Master Makarov?"

"Of course," comes the elder wizard's voice, "I'm sure they will BOTH be on their best behavior."

"Well, we'll collect them once we have the building repaired. It shouldn't take too long."

"Regardless," Makarov Dreyar responds, "They will be well looked after here."

"Captain Lahar and Doranbolt will check in weekly just to be sure they ARE behaving."

"As per the agreement, I understand."

"Well, then they are all yours. Enjoy."

Freed wasn't sure why he felt better when the vehicle was out of sight but he did. "I probably shouldn't have done this," Makarov says immediately, "However, considering the circumstances, I couldn't also ignore the pleas of one of my own...which equaled to taking you BOTH in."

"I take it that Freed was the one you were trying to get?" Jellal asks.

"Well, we certainly didn't want YOU here!" Natsu retorts, "After what you did to Erza, why would we..."

"Natsu," the redhead warns, "Let it go."

"Bu Erza," he protests clearly just trying to defend her.

She shakes her head. "No, Natsu, let it go. For my sake, just...let it go." She flashes a look at Jellal that clearly said they'd have some sort of unpleasant discussion at some point.

However, that was moot point as a familiar voice rings out, "FREED!" It's not three seconds later before Meredy would have her arms tightly around him.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asks softly.

"I couldn't let them send you to another prison!" she says immediately, "Not...when it would cause you trouble to do so."

Freed stares at her before he realizes what she'd been so afraid of. Her worry had been the members of Grimoire Heart taking offense at his inability to handle things and therefore hurt him. That and Zancrow just like hurting him ANYWAY. "Meredy..."

She shakes her head. "No, I wasn't letting it go. So I begged Master Makarov to look after you at least until it was repaired. Of all places; it'll have the best security."

"I still don't think..."

"I know you don't...but I do," she replies.

He sighs softly knowing that there was no arguing with the other when she got like this. Deciding it wasn't worth it to even try, he murmurs, "Well, you have my gratitude regardless, Mer."

She smiles before kissing his cheek. "That's better from you. It'll be okay, Freed."

The problem was, he didn't really think it would be but he wouldn't correct her at this point. Let her sleep easily at night. Only one of them needed to think he was getting executed when all was said and done. Not a pleasnat thought and he certainly didn't like it bumping around in his head.

Of course it meant that he would come back in contact with the same blond he'd been unable to finish off. He cocks his head staring at him before snorting. "Why am I not surprised that you'd be rescuing people?"

"It probably has something to do with how I handled you."

That makes him snicker. "Yeah, that was classic, I have to admit. Nothing like coming to with the person saying they've been sent to KILL us staring like he can't figure out how the hell he's supposed to use a sword on someone. Cute, by the way, really. You're adorably NON-THREATENING by the way."

Freed flushes and looks away. Really, did he have to rub it in that he hadn't been able to do as he was told? "I've been trying to tell you that Freed's NOT a dark wizard," Meredy says curtly, "You obviously haven't listened to me! Of course he couldn't kill you! The amount of pain and suffering he's been forced to witness and endure makes him hate things like that more than you do!"

"Meredy, don't," he groans softly, "Just...leave it be." Honestly, she'd get herself into trouble if she defended him.

Jellal snorts. "If it takes repetition for him to realize that then he really is blond because it's kind of obvious that the green-haired pretty thing wouldn't be capable of killing someone unless there wasn't a choice."

Freed scowls. "Don't CALL me that!" He hated being called things like that, absolutely LOATHED it.

"Mmm, someone has self-esteem issues, I see."

Freed's jaw goes rigid. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Fernandes!"

Jellal smirks. "You ARE utterly cute when you're offended. I think this is going to be highly entertaining."

"Just ignore him," Meredy tells him quietly, "He's just looking for a reaction so don't give him one. I know...how much that bothers you but...you just have to let it go with some people. They're just mean because it makes them feel better about their own piss-poor situation."

"I've heard it enough," he states bitterly, "I'd really just NOT like perfect strangers to say it, too."

Meredy sighs softly. "Freed, you ARE lovely," she says and watching his eyes widen adds on, "That's not a BAD thing. Your father's an idiot. So you take after your mother...so what? That anyone sees fit to base their opinion of someone on their physical appearance...is an idiot to begin with. I just...I KNOW it hurts you but you have to just let them talk. It's all it is."

He feels better once locked in a small room at the Guild Hall. Closing his eyes, he rests against the small bed and curls on his side. Honestly, Meredy had a point but it still just aggitated him as it was an echo of what he'd heard from his father for a long time and had severely bruised his pride. It was why his clothing choice reflected that; it was formless enough to hide the slender, seemingly delicate built frame. Glaring at the wall, he finds himself wondering why others had to find it amusing to poke fun of him for that. Didn't they have better things to do with their time and energy?

The next morning finds them put to work in the Guild Hall which Jellal isn't thrilled with. Freed doesn't mind running drinks and food around finding the atmosphere inside to be something of a pleasantry. Oh yes, Fairy Tail was definitely the Guild he'd want to be a part of were the choice his.

A sharp sound of irritation has him turning to see Jellal wearing a cup of something. "Oops," Natsu murmurs not sounding at all apologetic, "I didn't see you there."

Freed shakes his head and focuses on what he was doing trying not to be amused at that sight. He was pretty sure the ex-councilman wouldn't be the only one to face an accident or two and he was strangely okay with that. Returning to the bar, he finds himself handed another tray. "That goes to the second floor," she tells him, "To Laxus and his team."

He nods before heading for the stairs quick enough on his feet to dodge around the various brawls in progress without anything shifting on the tray. He heads up the stairs finding the floor empty save the three at the corner table. The blond watches as he walks over with the tray balanced easily. "Having a good morning?" he asks.

"It's something to do that isn't staring at walls," Freed replies quietly, "I won't complain."

"You know, Meredy wasn't the only one to tell him to take you in."

He stills and looks at him. "She wasn't?"

The blond snorts. "If it wasn't for your little act of charity, your Master would have won."

It was strange that all those words brought were relief instead of guilt. "I'm glad," he answers immediately which definitely has the male stilling and staring at him.

"Your glad that he lost?"

"I'm claimed by Grimoire Heart...more like branded but...anyway, I don't claim THEM. They're NOT a guild..." He feels his fingers tighten. "I...Never mind. Enjoy your drinks. Let me know if you need a refill." He beats a hasty retreat back to the main floor.

"You alright?" Mira asks.

He puts the tray down. "Fine," he says immediately, "Just fine."

She looks up at the second floor back to him. "You sure?"

"Yes," he assures her, "It's nothing."

Again she'd look up, her blue eyes glancing at the figure who was now standing at the railing staring down at the green-haired male an unreadable expression on his face and wonders if that was really the truth of the matter.


	7. Part Six

Disclaimer: *see Prologue*

Author's note: Angst, humor, and chaos abound in this chapter...with the slightest hint of Jerza (Yes, I ship it...YES it will happen...I promise). When things go south...is it any wonder that Fairy Tail is there to even the scales? And what in the world is Laxus up to?

Part Six

Freed realizes within a few days that there really was something with Jellal and the Guild because there were a pair of their wizards who were relentless in harassing him; well, one was when he wasn't trying to find his discarded articles of clothing which just amused Freed. There would almost be an hourly call from someone in the Guild hall of, "Gray, your CLOTHES!" He apparently just could not stay dressed.

Finally, he leans against the bar and asks quietly, "What did he do? Or is it none of my business?"

"Jellal?" Mira asks before smiling sadly, "He and Erza apparently have a long, painful history. Natsu and Gray are just angry with him for hurting her. Erza will get involved if they continue much longer."

"Seems like it was pretty personal."

"She loves him."

He stills at the words before shaking his head. "There's a stupid thing to throw away."

"Oh, I agree. So just try to avoid being close to him around Natsu and Gray or you're going to get something spilled on you or end up on the floor thanks to ice."

"Duly noted," he replies. It was just hard to do when trying to get around the Guild Hall. And he does well for a while. Unfortunately, the patches of ice get larger when Gray and Natsu start fighting with each other and Freed ends up on on ice before he realizes it and nearly has a collision with one of the hall pillars. A hand snagging the back of his coat jerks him to a halt and he barely manages to keep the cups ON the tray. Looking he finds himself staring at Laxus who turns an unfriendly look towards Gray.

"Do you two MIND watching what you're doing?" he demands, "You're going to get someone hurt at this rate. You two idiots want to throw magic at each other do it outside. You know that." He releases Freed once the other has his balance back. "You might want to get those drinks out...The idiots around here get volatile if they're not suitably soused." Without another word, he disappears back up the stairs. Freed blinks a minute before quickly snapping his focus back and bringing the drinks to their destinations and returning the tray to the bar.

"Well, that was eventful," Mira remarks, "You alright?"

"A minor case of whiplash but I think I'll live," he answers, "It's far better than crashing face-first into that pillar."

"Oh, I can imagine that would be unpleasant."

Some downtime in the Guild affords Freed the ability to just sit and watch the goings on. The atmosphere for all it's loud, boisterous occupants was warm, welcoming and he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling. It would be relatively short-lived as Erza and Jellal finally come to emotional blows with one another. He watches the both of them as they yell and spew venom and just completely come unglued with one another. However, through the biting, venomous commentary it would be obvious that they still cared VERY deeply for one another.

The resounding echo of a hand striking flesh would finally be what ends it, Erza's eyes filled with rage, pain, and so much LOVE for someone who had completely turned in the wrong direction. Freed watches Jellal cup his cheek staring at her, just staring his own gaze raw and pain-filled before his jaw would go rigid and he'd vanish in the direction of the room he was occupying when he wasn't in the Hall.

Freed averts his gaze before Erza looks in his direction unable to handle the sight of her emotions coming unwound in such a way. "Now you know," Mira says softly, "and that's what Natsu and Gray are so angry about."

"He was used," he answers quietly, "He was used by Ultear and Hades...and it's disgusting but that's what it comes down to. They wanted to use him to further their own ends."

"Dark Guilds specialize in manipulation," she answers quietly, "along with other things."

"Well, they're despicable," comes his bitter retort, "There isn't a redeeming quality about a single one of them. I just feel bad for the innocents stuck in those places; the ones who don't have a choice. It's a hellish nightmare at that point. And it gets bad enough that it starts looking really promising to die at the hands of someone else to stop watching one's soul shatter under the strain as darkness takes over."

"You're quite bitter."

"I'm nothing like them. I'm nothing like my father. I can't be...or I WON'T be. Either way..." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I have no right to complain about things."

"Why not? You didn't do anything to us...not really. From what Laxus said; you and he clashed pretty well before the Tenrou Tree was cut down and once it was fixed, you were just standing over him with your sword pressed to him unable or unwilling to capitalize on things."

"I couldn't be that much of a monster...not when I spent my whole life hating those kind of people. Why would anyone see another's life as anything less than precious? I don't understand that willingness to just snuff out someone's future in such a way."

Mira smiles as she cleans the mug she's holding. "Well, that definitely puts points in your favor...at least as far as our Guild is concerned."

"It won't matter to the Magic Council. They'll just see me as the son of a notorious Dark Wizard who was guild-bound to an even WORSE Guild who is now on the run after destroying their property. I'm pretty sure I know how this ends."

"You aren't very optimistic are you?"

"No," he admits "It's not a trait I'm familiar with."

She is quiet a moment before asking, "If you don't mind the curiosity...how did you end up at Grimoire Heart?"

"I...It was about four years ago," he says quietly, "I went with my father to a meeting with Master Hades as he was one of his subordinates and things were apparently not going the way they were wanted. So of course he was all sorts of unpleasant and irate when we arrived. I ended up having to sit and wait while this meeting took place in the study which is when I sort of was noticed by Zancrow."

"And I take it not in the way you would have wanted."

Freed bites his lip. "To be honest; he was charming and flirty at the beginning." That was what was worse to him; that he'd LIKED him at the start of things. That he'd honestly thought...He struggles with the feeling of shame and resentment that fills him.

"That's...even worse," Mira says staring at him, "To have someone PLAY with your emotions like that...That's despicable."

"That's how it started; he'd come to my father's Guild when he wasn't busy and he'd treat me like I mattered. I should have known better; I'm from a Dark Guild after all and like you said; manipulation is something that is excelled at. But I got too emotionally caught up in it. And when it was realized what my magics were capable of, when Master Hades realized that I had far more potential than my father was using me for, he told Zancrow to bring me in. That's what it was about; getting me far too attached to someone until I was ensnared completely."

Mira shakes her head. "Does Meredy know?"

"She knows some of it but I...I didn't tell her how it started. That I was stupid enough to believe that someone would find me a worthy partner. That someone would ever love me."

"He did WHAT?!" Meredy's voice is beyond incensed and Freed swallows.

"M-Mer, this was before you..."

"No, I don't care about that! He played with your emotions...with your heart?! How...That's..." Her fingers clench tightly, "That's unforgivable to do to someone I love like family. It was bad enough that he hurt you, that he found pleasure in making you cry and fear him but to know that he had your love AND your heart and just...No...NO!"

Freed reaches out and takes a hold of one of her balled-up fists. "Mer," he says softly, "Don't waste your anger on him. He's not worth it."

"How can you say that?!"

His gaze lowers. "What is the point? He got what he wanted...and fate seems very unwilling to even the scales."

"Freed...You didn't deserve to be treated like that. He had no right to twist your emotions in such a way."

"I was an idiot and I paid for it," he says gently releasing her hand, "as I'll pay for the lineage that is mine. There are just some things that are unavoidable when it comes to blood."

"That they would condemn you for your father is utterly ridiculous."

"It's their way of trying to cull Dark Guilds from forming. They figure pruning the entire tree will help."

"They're not condemning you."

"Meredy..."

"No, no they are..."

He presses a finger to her mouth. "You are going to listen to me, as my sister you are going to listen to me on this; you are NOT going to make a scene. You are not going to argue things. You will do this because I am asking you to because I won't have your reputation tarnished with mine. I knew this was coming long before now. The only good thing to have EVER come of this has been meeting you and now that you're safe at Fairy Tail I don't have to worry about things anymore." He removes his finger. "I want you to promise me that you won't fight and argue with them. Please? I know you don't like this thought and you WANT to defend me until your last breath and trust me that is something I am grateful for but you can't."

Closing her eyes a moment, she finally reopens them and whispers, "I promise. I just...I can't stand that fate would be this unfair to someone like you."

"Meredy, as much as we would like it not everyone WILL get justice served for them...and it's a bitter truth, I know. However, I weigh that against what I've managed to accomplish...and I don't feel quite so bad at the end of the road." He needed her to understand that whatever happened, he did not regret getting her where she was. In fact, she was the one GOOD thing in his life at this point.

As promised it doesn't take long for the building to be functional. Freed doesn't exactly like the sight of the soldiers showing up but it was inevitable. "It is appreciated greatly that you took these two in. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"It was no inconvenience," Makarov replies.

Freed is just glad that Meredy is out on a job and wouldn't have to see this again. He was pretty sure that promise or no promise this would devastate her. "Let's go you two. You've got a lot to answer for between the two of you."

Jellal snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, can you guys keep from having your prison broken out of?"

"Don't get cute," comes the warning as he's jerked out the door.

Freed sighs softly and merely follows hating the feel of the heavy cuffs. Honestly, what did they think he was going to do at this point? He pauses at the door and looks back. "Tell Meredy...that I love her and wish her the best in all things," he says quietly before continuing not allowing the soldiers to get irritable with him.

The return trip is silent and he stares at the scenery trying to push the feelings in him down to a manageable level. Jellal doesn't even say a word either and the silence just seems to condemn them both at this point. There just wasn't anything to say that probably hadn't already been said at this point.

Freed guesses that they are two-thirds of the way there when the vehicle comes to a nearly violent halt practically tossing him and Jellal to the floor. "The hell?!" the blue-haired male grouses righting himself.

From outside, Freed hears, "Sorry to be an inconvenience...but we'd like what you're carrying. Both of 'em."

His blue eyes widen. "Oh god...no..."

"Let me guess; Grimoire Heart?" Jellal asks.

"Yes," he answers feeling himself tense. A moment later the vehicle shudders violently before a hole would be ripped into it.

"Here's an idea, we're not asking and you'd best just get out of our way," comes Rustyrose's voice.

Jellal stares out of the hole and says quietly, "I don't know about you...but I don't want to know what they want."

"How far would we get on foot with NO magic?"

The male stares at him. "You want THEM to get you?"

That was answer enough and he follows the other out. Thankfully, both sides were too involved with each other to notice them heading out of sight. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Jellal asks, "Back to Fairy Tail."

He would argue but the fact was that he was too damn scared to even complain at this point. All he could do was hope that their head start would give them the ability to actually get BACK before they were approached because at this point neither of them were much of a challenge.

Their luck is as good as it's EVER been and three miles is all it takes for them to have trouble. "Where, exactly, do you two THINK you are going?" Zancrow asks.

"As far from YOU as possible," Jellal retorts, "so why don't you go slither back to where you came from?"

"Sorry, Fernandes, we've got orders."

Freed wonders just how badly this was going to end considering that they couldn't retaliate, couldn't even properly defend what with the cuffs on. "I don't really care what you have. I've no intention of going anywhere with you bunch of lunatics...and I know for certain that Freed certainly isn't interested in anything you want either."

Zancrow's gaze falls on the rune mage and his lips curve into a sneer. "What he wants isn't exactly top of the list of things that matter. He's going back to face the Master, period. Then he and I are going to have a little discussion about NEVER doing this again."

Somehow that thought was worse to Freed who did not want to end up catering to what Zancrow was capable of when he wanted to be. "Yeah, I can just see why he shows such utterly loyalty to you bunch of psychopaths," Jellal says dryly, "I mean gee with perks like that I can't imagine why everyone isn't lining up to belong to Grimoire Heart."

"Keep talking and I'll mar that pretty face," Zancrow warns, "The Master wants you alive. He didn't say we couldn't force you into compliance if necessary."

Honestly, Freed could do without this sort of calamity falling. However, their unwanted guests have a sudden issue of their own as magic flares forcing them back. "I really don't think that's gonna happen," comes Bixlow's voice, "Not in this lifetime."

Jellal and Freed stare as he, Evergreen, and Laxus step into view. "What are YOU all doing out here? This doesn't concern you."

"It does now," the blond answers as lightning crackles around him before he glances towards them, "Get the hell out of the way."

Freed doesn't make him repeat himself and moves Jellal following. "Where...they expecting this?"

"I'm thinking they were," Jellal remarks even though he knew he wasn't exactly looking for an answer merely talking aloud.

Freed watches them clash and finds himself quite entertained at the sight of both of them getting royally smacked down. He had to hand it to the three of them that they did NOT do anything halfway. It just made him curious as to WHY they were doing this.

Finally, Laxus turns to look at them. "Let's go. The old man is going to be thrilled with this set of news."

Neither decide that arguing with the blond is worth it. Freed just wants to be wherever Grimoire Heart is NOT at this point. Jellal watches him as they walk before stating quietly, "I take it that it's not a good thing that you're wanted back."

"He wants use of my magics...and it apparently makes Zancrow easier to control when he's got something to focus on," he replies struggling for a neutral tone that just ends up sounding as bitter as he feels about it.

"You use runes and enchantments, right?"

"Yes," he responds

"Well, I can see why he'd want that. It's a dangerous magic used in certain ways."

Freed feels his fingers clench. "I've no interest in what he wants with my abilities." He also had no interest in what Zancrow wanted. At all. Ever.

"Well, that wasn't even a question at this point considering how you get when they're mentioned."

Freed declines anymore comments in that direction and is glad when they're in the hall so that he doesn't have to. "You know, I'm not one to say I told you so," Laxus says as he pushes both towards the bar, "But I told you so."

Makarov looks at the two of them. "They attacked the vehicle?"

"They tried to take them back," Laxus answers, "and I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure that doesn't end well."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't either," the older male answers before sighing heavily, "We don't have much of a choice but to take them there ourselves if they're to make it at all."

"Really? We're just gonna take them to the same idiots planning on just executing them?! What does THAT do?!"

"Laxus, we're not about to challenge them."

"They have bigger problems don't they? They lost some pretty dangerous people and they want to bother with two victims of the same idiots running around? Do they really NOT understand the issue here?"

"I don't think that they care."

Freed watches a stubborn expression appear and wonders what, exactly, the blond was having such an issue over. "Then why don't we do them a favor and deal with Hades? We get rid of their problem and THEY can just...leave Jellal and Freed to us."

Freed watches Jellal stare at the blond obviously now wondering what the hell was going on. "How would we even FIND Hades?" Natsu demands.

Laxus looks at Freed. "How many places do you know of that he might regroup at?"

Freed stills a moment considering the question carefully. "To be honest...there are only two guild halls I can think of that would be far enough off the radar to grant them the ability to regroup."

Laxus looks at his grandfather. "What do you say, Gramps? I mean, I can't imagine you want to watch this stupidity play out and I know Meredy doesn't either. OR Erza. The Council just doesn't want any loose ends with this whole thing then let them keep an eye on Freed and Jellal here at OUR Guild. It's not like we're not USED to having them be nosy."

There's a moment of silence before Makarov Dreyar would respond, "And here I thought that I hadn't managed to teach you a single thing, Laxus."


	8. Part Seven

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's note: Kind of another heart-wrenching chapter for reasons of Freed's past. When the Council tries to stick its nose in the situation, Makarov Dreyar puts his foot down granting Jellal and Freed a choice: face the Council and hope they're lenient or take on the symbol of Fairy Tail. As always comments are well-received. Happy reading!

Part Seven

It was empty; the Guild Hall and the silence was making Freed more nervous than he was previously. "You need to relax," Jellal remarks, "I mean...I'm sure they can handle beating them AGAIN."

He swallows and tries to tell himself that Jellal was right, that he was worrying for nothing. That he was worrying at ALL was even more bothersome to him. It still stood that he didn't want them getting in over their heads and he was afraid that's what was going to happen. "Look, you gave them the locations as to where they could be ALONG with every other guild affiliated with them. I don't know WHAT you think is going to go wrong but I'm pretty sure you just granted a VERY big advantage."

"And then what? There's no way the council is going to just go along with this."

At that, Jellal chuckles. "You think so? Well, I've got news for you; the Council blusters and threatens but when it comes down to it even THEY know not to fuck with Fairy Tail. This guild...isn't one to be messed with lightly and those under it's protection are normally left alone."

"They have NO reason to extend that to me though."

"Don't they?" Jellal asks staring a him, "Considering that you and Meredy are friends and the fact that you didn't END the life of the master's GRANDSON you don't think that they'd protect you?"

Freed looks away. "There's no reason to."

"Uh huh...yeah, you are definitely in need of some self-esteem boosting at some point because that's not healthy."

"You're going to talk to ME about being emotionally healthy? Really, YOU?"

Jellal stares at him before murmuring, "I think I'm doing better than you are at this point."

"How are you and Erza then?"

That gets a twitch of the others jaw before he'd manage, "We got things on the table. It's MY fault things are how they are. I fucked up majorly."

Realizing that it hadn't exactly been necessary, he sighs and murmurs, "You didn't need that from me."

The blue-haired mage glances at him before snorting. "No, I think I earned that amongst a lot of things."

Freed would go and answer but the doors opening have his full attention. "Ah, you're all back," Jellal comments, "How'd it go?"

Natsu smirks. "They got what was comin' to 'em."

"So you found them?"

"Yep, the second location Freed mentioned," Gray answers, "They seemed to be SURPRISED that we knew about it."

Freed smiles slightly at that. Must have REALLY come as a shock for them then. Arrogant bastards. "And the other Guilds?" he asks.

"Neutralized," comes Erza's voice, "They won't be trying anything along the lines of breaking out any of the re-captured prisoners."

"And is everyone from Fairy Tail alright?"

"You are just ALL sorts of concerned aren't you?" Laxus drawls voice tinged with amusement, "We're all just FINE. They're not but we are. It's what happens when we do things; they get done."

"Freed's naturally just a worrier," comes Meredy's voice, "It's what I love about him." The pink-haired mage appears carrying a familiar chest with her and it stills Freed instantly.

"M-Meredy..."

"Your father is a menace, a monster, and I hope he rots in a cell," she tells him before walking over and setting it on the bar next to him, "but I remember what you said; what you wanted so badly if it could be reclaimed."

He slowly reaches out and touches the chest lightly swallowing. "Th-thank you, Meredy."

It was what he had left of his mother; the woman who had been the one to instill in him the values he held to dearly. Out of a pocket would come a key and he'd unlock it before opening the lid. He swallows at the framed picture on top before gently pulling it out. Meredy walks up before glancing. "She's...beautiful, Freed."

"She's who I take after," he answers softly, "My mother...was killed by him when I was a child."

"I'm so sorry."

He swallows thickly. "So am I...because it was my refusal that got her killed."

"You're..."

"My father wanted me to go on a small job with him to deal with some nay-sayers in a nearby town. I was ten at the time and I...I knew what it would mean; that someone would get hurt and possibly die. I didn't want to be around that so I told him that not only would I not do it, that I would NEVER claim the guild as mine. EVER. I wouldn't carry on HIS legacy."

"Oh Freed..."

"He was suitably angry and knew that the only person in that place that I cared for WAS my mother mostly because she was the only one there who seemed to have any sort of compassion so...he had her brought to him. Their marriage was not a happy one; it was arranged by their families and he made her miserable mostly because she wasn't tolerant of his actions. When she was brought in, I KNEW it was going to be awful. I KNEW it. And he repeated his request to me before adding on that if I refused him again that he would slit her throat right there in that room. I remember feeling so powerless and so utterly trapped and angry but I couldn't just agree with his demands but in the same aspect I couldn't condemn HER...and it showed as I looked at her in utter distress. And she SMILED at me; a look of so much joy before saying, "I love you so much, Freed, I'm so proud of you. No matter what happens, know THOSE two truths above all else." I...I couldn't turn my back on what she'd taught me. I couldn't. And I told him as much; I told him that I wouldn't do it that I wasn't going to hurt them because it was WRONG. And he kept his word." Tears form and spill. "She...didn't deserve that after all she'd been through."

"Freed," Meredy says softly, "There was something else there...in a small room. We almost missed it. It's runed but allowed for us to carry it back."

He looks at her before she'd go to Mira and gently pick up a Lacryma used to store messages and she'd carry it back to the bar. He stares at it a moment before reaching out. The minute his fingers brush the runes, they vanish and the Lacryma lights up. A moment later, there would be a projected image of his mother sitting on a bed. "Hello, Freed," she says softly, "I'm pretty sure when you are granted this message I'll have long been killed by your father. It's an unavoidable situation at this point. My fear is that it will be done to spite you...because you are the best and only GOOD thing that man will ever accomplish...and me as well. Please, don't blame yourself for standing up to him. You are lacking in nothing but the darkness that has seemed to be his legacy. I'm so PROUD of you and so GLAD fate granted me such a precious gift. However, I know from experience in such a place that things will be hard and that you will stumble and fall. My hope for you is that you find your way; that you find a love that is yours and a happiness that makes your past irrelevant. I WANT you happy, Freed. It's all I want. It's all I've ever wanted. Please...may you find your light, darling."

He swallows as the image vanishes feeling himself trembling. "She was so proud of you," Meredy says softly, "She loved you and knew what you were made of, Freed. You didn't fail her."

He stares at the picture; the woman smiling as she held a small infant to her looking every bit like the world was hers regardless of how trapped she was. "She always...said to treasure the good times because it was the only thing that could help in the face of darkness."

"She was a highly optimistic person caught in a bad situation," Makarov says quietly, "She passed on a good set of morals to her son."

"She was amazingly loving for being stuck with someone like my father," Freed says softly, "She was compassionate, warm, and kind. She wanted me to be the best person I could despite the circumstances. And I...I'll admit I've stumbled quite a bit."

"You can admit to that...which makes you better than most."

And they would have unwanted guests YET again. "Mira, keep an eye on these two," Makarov says indicating Jellal and Freed, "I'm going to go back with Captain Lahar here and talk to the Magic Council myself."

"We have orders to..."

"Oh, I am sure that you do," he answers, "but I'll handle them on this end. Mira?"

"Not to worry, Master," she answers with a grin.

"Good. The rest of you behave yourselves while I'm gone...and I mean it."

Watching him walk out has Freed wondering just what he thought this was going to do about their situations. He wipes the embarrassing tears as he glances back at the chest. He'd never really gotten a chance to look through all that she'd left for him spelled to keep certain unsavory people out of it. "Mer," he says after a moment, "If things...go south...Will you hang on to these things for me?"

Meredy looks at him before smiling softly. "Of course, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

"Regardless..."

"Regardless, you have my word," she assures him.

"Thank you."

"There's no need to as I'm more than positive that it won't be necessary. No one crosses the Master when he's in a mood."

Freed was pretty sure they didn't, either because Makarov Dreyar was known to be a very compassionate man until angered and then he was more terrifying than anything in Earthland. Freed gently closes the lid of the chest and locks it back up. "Not going to satisfy your curiosity?" Jellal asks.

"I've made enough of an embarrassment of myself for one day, I think."

"I really doubt anyone blames someone for missing the one person who loved them...especially in circumstances like that."

"I think it makes me look weak."

Jellal snorts. "Well, like I told you before I think YOU need some serious therapy...though I would say that about anyone stuck in a Dark Guild like that."

He merely stares at the silent Lacryma trying to quell the sharp feelings of guilt that ate at him for what had happened. Unfortunately, he'd known deep down that while he'd never forgive himself if he agreed to spare her then that there would have been something else. It was how things were done and he was sure his mother knew that, too. He slowly brushes his fingers along the base and wonders if there was a happiness to be found for someone like him or if he was just destined to end up paying for the sins of his father and lineage.

It's almost four days before Master Makarov returns and walks into the Guild Hall. Everyone is staring at him all wondering how it went. "Jellal Fernandes, Freed Justine, approach me at the bar."

Feeling a bit uneasy, Freed does as ordered stepping next to Jellal who looks just as uncomfortable. "I spent two days arguing with the Council as to what to do with the two of you," the elder wizard states staring at them both, "They were QUITE desiring of having you brought there for what would pass for a trial and either granted life in prison or executed. I thoroughly disagreed with them on this stating that you both in your own ways stumbled onto your paths and made a lot of wrong turns but that to condemn you in such a way was not justice. So they told me that I had a choice; I either handed you over as they asked or I would be held responsible for you BOTH and that your actions would reflect on Fairy Tail." His expression turns grave, "So, I put this choice before the two of you NOW; you can either agree to go and plead your case before the Magic Council and pray that they are lenient which you know they WON'T be or you can accept the Guild Mark of Fairy Tail and the rules of MY guild and actually MAKE something of yourselves. I leave the final decision to the two of you."

It doesn't even take Freed a minute before he replies, "I choose Fairy Tail."

"As do I," Jellal replies quietly, "I'll probably spend the rest of my life paying for my idiocies...but I'll do it here making a difference and protecting this Guild."

"So you do have good heads on your shoulders. I'm glad. Jellal if you would let Mira know where you'd like your mark. Freed, let me see the symbol for Grimoire Heart, my boy."

Slowly, he'd unbutton the jacket he was wearing and the shirt beneath tugging it open enough to reveal THAT mark on his shoulder. Makarov would reach out. "Relax," he assures him feeling him tense, "It's alright." A flare of the others power; an almost soothing warmth spilling over his skin and the mark would vanish. Freed would immediately draw his clothing back over deciding that it wouldn't do to put the mark there.

It's not long before his hand bears the green symbol for Fairy Tail; a spot that would easily serve HIM as a reminder. And a moment later, he finds himself with Meredy's arms around his neck. "Welcome!" she says with a grin, "You're gonna like them, I promise!"

He hugs her tightly and decides not to mention that honestly, he already DID which is why he'd been so worried when they'd left. As he watches Erza scowls at Jellal before muttering something that sounds like, "I'll be watching you." To which the other merely cocks his head and smiles. It earns him a deepened scowl in response.

"Oh, she's definitely on her way to forgiving you," Freed remarks.

Jellal watches her stalk across the room and jerk a cup off of a tray. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I'll eventually earn her forgiveness...probably on my deathbed or hers. Titania holds a grudge...and this one is probably rightly earned."

"Guess all that's left to figure out is where these two are going to stay then," Mira comments, "I mean I have a spare room for one of them."

"Then Jellal can stay with you," Laxus responds, "I've got a spare room that Freed can occupy."

Watching Mira blink at Laxus tells Freed that this wasn't like the blond at all. "That's...very considerate," the white-blond says proving his thoughts correct.

"Do you think I'm going to kill him in his sleep?"

"Well, he DID give you a bit of a time at Tenrou Island..." she points out.

"Yeah, you're right, he did. Which is WHY I'm claiming him for MY team FIRST."

Freed stills and stares at the other hearing the startled sounds from the members of the Guild. 'What...in the world did I DO?' he wonders.


	9. Part Eight

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: Freed attempts settling while wondering why the guild seems equal parts impressed and worried. Which means that this part is kind of...cute in a way.

Part Eight

Freed has to wonder why everyone in the Guild seemed to staring at him with varying looks of pity or awe at Laxus' words. "Umm...thank you?" he ventures wondering why he felt so much like he was teetering on the edge of SOMETHING.

"So...other than cause enormous amounts of grief...do you have any actual life skills outside of magic?"

"I...can cook," he says quietly, "I like to do that."

Laxus smirks. "Even better. Yep, this one's mine, Mira."

"Laxus, he is a GUILD MATE not a maid."

"I realize that...but it doesn't hurt to not almost burn the place down...and not eat out all the time. Saves a few jewels."

"I don't mind," Freed assures Mira, "If it helps out, it's really okay."

"See?" Laxus retorts, "He's agreeable."

Mira gives him an affronted look. "Laxus, I don't think he'd argue the point with you."

"You worry too much, She-Devil. Relax. I'm hardly a threat to him."

For some reason, Freed gets the distinct impression that Mira is not at all convinced and begins to wonder what he's gotten himself into. However, he'd agreed and to be honest, he was pretty sure they could NOT be as bad as those he's had to cater to before.

Regardless of anyone's misgivings, Freed finds himself at an apartment which had definitely seen cleaner days and he snorts softly. "Missed a few lessons on cleaning up after yourselves?" he queries. Laxus gives him a look and Freed quickly decides to keep his opinions to himself mumbling a soft, "N-not my business that."

He finds himself in a small room but it was somewhere to sleep. He sets the small chest down on the bed for the moment. "Look, minus obviously, the other rooms, you have full run of the house. Just try to not get too underfoot while you settle yourself."

"O-of course," he answers glancing at the blond.

Laxus snorts. "We have got to work on your timidity there, rune-caster. I'm not going to hit you."

"I...Sorry, L-Laxus. I'll do better."

"It's alright. Meredy's given a bit of a background on how NOT kind your guild mates could be. You're safe here."

He'd venture out when the others left for some errand or another and slowly walks the "shared" rooms to familiarize himself. However, the mess finally grates on his nerves enough that he's cleaned the place and is working on the kitchen when he hears he door open. "Well, damn, he moves fast," he hears Evergreen murmur, "and what is that...it smells so GOOD."

He slowly goes to the doorway. "H-hey, I...ummm...got a little bored..."

Evergreen smiles. "No worries. Cooking?"

"I am. You guys hungry?"

"Definitely wouldn't say no."

He nods before sliding back into the room. He was still a little unnerved mostly because he wasn't used to the type of people he was suddenly surrounded by and he didn't know them well enough to know how to keep on their good side. Immediately, he chastises himself for that figuring that he had no reason to fear them doing anything to him.

He soon has plates made for the other three as well as himself. "Food is up," he calls towards the living room. It definitely doesn't take more than that to get them in. "It's something simple but I hope you like it." He was pretty sure he'd become far too eager to please and blames it on his time with Grimoire Heart.

He slowly follows with his own plate hoping that they DID like it. It's not long before he hears, "Are you self-taught?" from Evergreen.

"I am," he answers glancing at her.

She grins. "Laxus, I'm taking him shopping tomorrow. I want to see what he can do in the kitchen. Arguments?"

"Not at all," the blond replies before glancing at him and grinning, "This is really good."

Freed feels himself flush in pleasure. Only Meredy had ever complimented his cooking. Everyone else liked to complain to him. "I-If you let me know what types of food you guys like I'd be more than happy to cook it for you." He liked to be useful and taking care of others seemed to just come naturally to him.

True to her word, Evergreen takes him shopping the next day. "You should relax," she comments, "You're far too panicky. We're not THAT dangerous...and certainly not to our own."

"I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"You're uncomfortable around new people...because as bad as your old Guild Mates were you knew how to handle them. We're a new bunch. It's okay, we understand. You're damn cute, though."

He flushes. "I'll do better, I promise, Evergreen."

She snorts softly before smiling. "We know."

They end up out for a few hours and then Freed is granted the ability to set up the kitchen as he likes. Humming softly, he puts the ingredients away and goes through reorganizing a bit to suit making things easier on him since he was probably going to be the one in here most often. Soon, a familiar voice says, "Hey, think you can pull yourself away from chores for a bit?"

He turns. "Mer!"

The pink-haired mage giggles and crosses to him before hugging him tightly. "Hey, settling in, I see. Evergreen invited me back to see you."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. I've been sharing an apartment with Levy and other than her having Gajeel over it's pretty quiet." She smiles. "Why don't you come out of the kitchen and we can talk?"

Freed glances in that direction. "Are they..."

Her eyes soften and she smiles before making her comfortable on the kitchen floor. He was still unsure of them and still nervous. She pats the ground and he sits with her. "You'll be okay, I promise."

"What...happens if they get out again."

"They'll regret it," Meredy says quietly, "Zancrow especially." At the mention of the blond, Freed flinches and Meredy immediately reaches out and gently tugs him into a hug. "Easy, Freed, it's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't mention him. But I mean it; if he comes NEAR you I'm going to make him regret being born."

"I'm just...I'm pretty broken. They don't need to cater to me."

Meredy looks at him a moment before chuckling softly. "Oh, I think they know a thing or two about being broken and needing support. You'll be okay. Just give yourself some time, okay? You'll manage, I promise."

He hears footsteps and looks up to see Laxus lean in the doorway. "Hiding in the kitchen?"

"I..."

"Relax, I was teasing."

"He's just a little nervous, Laxus."

"Oh, I can tell," the blond replies, "and it's completely understandable. Anyway, the old man wants him and Jellal to spend a few weeks just getting used to being here before they're even allowed on jobs anyway."

Slowly, he rises and decides to get started on lunch. "Anything you guys particularly like?" he asks looking at Laxus.

"Surprise us," he replies grinning, "I doubt you can go wrong."

"Any food allergies I should be aware of. Evergreen didn't say as much but I just want to be sure."

Laxus shakes his head. "Not that I can recall at the top of my head. Though coffee in the morning might save more of our guild mates from being electrocuted."

Freed can't help chuckling softly. "Make sure there's plenty of coffee. Gotcha."

"Pretty simple that. I have coffee in the morning and the Guild will probably not be destroyed by me. Oh...and don't be alarmed by Bix's totems. They tend to float around the apartment. They're mischievous but they won't hurt you."

Freed nods his head. Meredy steps beside him watching him. "You'll find your feet...and yourself. I'm sure of it. Just give it AND you time. It's not something that happens overnight, okay?"

"I hate feeling so out of control of myself," he says quietly as he works, "I mean...I just..." A soft, frustrated sound escapes him.

"Hey, relax and don't take it too personally. Just let it be and let things unfold as they will, okay? You're safe now. I promise."

The problem was that he wouldn't feel safe until he knew for certain that Zancrow couldn't hurt him again. He wasn't sure he would ever feel entirely safe as long as the blond lived but that wasn't something he wanted to say aloud. That was something that he was going to have to handle on his own. For now, though, he'd take the realization that he was granted a chance to find out who he was and what he was capable of if allowed to just be himself. That definitely had to count for something.

He smiles at Meredy. "I'm sure I'll be okay," he tells her quietly, "I'm just...not used to this, that's all."

"I know," she murmurs before smiling at him, "Besides, I should get you an apron...I'm sure you'd look spectacular in it."

He feels his face color at the snickering he hears from Laxus. "MER!"


	10. Part Nine

Disclaimer: *See Prologue*

Author's Note: I apologize that this is short but it's a scene I wanted to include and it moves the plot in the slow direction of where I want it to go. No major warnings for this minus Freed being adorably embarrassed.

Part Nine

It takes him a few minutes before he gets up the nerve to push open the door and step into the room. Staring at the shelves, he slowly inches forward staring at the vast array of books. Slowly, he reaches out brushing the bindings gently the thought that there probably wasn't anyone cruel enough to shoo him from the room something he wasn't quite used to. In hindsight, this would probably have the members of the guild raising eyebrows questioning if he was okay in some aspects and honestly, he wasn't sure what the answer was.

A moment later, he hears the door behind him open and instinctively jerks back. Meredy blinks from the doorway before smiling softly. "Hey, relax," she murmurs, "No one is going to chase you out of here. I dare say that the only ones who frequent here are me and Levy."

"I just...I'm not..."

"You're not settled yet," she finishes with a smile, "and it's okay. Don't worry about it. But they have an amazing selection here."

"So I've noticed," he says glancing back at the stacks, "So...how'd you know I was here?"

"Kind of figured when I didn't see you in the main hall that you'd finally wandered in here."

"Books are less judgmental than people."

"Less...Freed?"

He shakes his head. "Don't...don't worry about it. I just...I'm good at reading people. And I see it regardless; that look one gets when they don't actually trust that someone's there for the right reasons."

"They don't know you enough to judge that," she retorts.

"I know that. It's still not something I want to deal with. I just...It's too quiet at the apartment with the others on a job."

Meredy grins. "Got a bit used to them did you?"

"They're...something," he murmurs, "I just...Yes, maybe I have gotten used to them."

"What do you think?"

"I think...they're an interesting bunch."

"Just...interesting?"

Freed slowly steps back to the stacks. "Well, they're...definitely a law unto themselves. It's amazing how well they mesh considering how different they are from one another. They spend more time picking at each other than anything; it's obvious their bonds run deep."

Meredy chuckles. "We really lucked out in this...didn't we?"

"We certainly did," he agrees pulling a tome out, "This is a wonderful Guild."

"It really is...though I'm curious as to what happened on Tenrou..."

"With Laxus?" he asks looking at her.

She nods. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No, it's fine. I couldn't bring myself to do as commanded. There was no reason to harm them and certainly no call to command them DEAD. I just stood there and stared at him and just wondered what the hell ever possessed someone to actually LIKE being in this position over another."

"And then he came to."

"He did...and I think it was because he'd been called to handle Master Hades that I didn't end up incinerated where I stood."

"That would have sucked."

Freed chuckles. "Well, I can think of worst people to see before one dies...and certainly less impressive than Laxus Dreyar." The minute the words were out, he realizes that he probably shouldn't have said it especially NOT hearing Meredy giggle.

"Impressive huh?" she asks looking at him with a grin. "Just...HOW impressive are we talking?"

"That's NOT what I meant!" he protests feeling his face heat up.

"Uh huh, I'm sure it's not what with you blushing like you are."

Freed moves for a chair in the corner. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

"I'm just saying that he's...tall..."

Meredy starts laughing at that. "Tall. Riiight," she manages between peals of laughter, "Oh wow...so cute, Freed. You have a crush."

That has his eyes widening. "I most certainly DO not have a crush on him!" he protests.

The pink-haired mage grins at him. "Oh, I disagree, I think you DO have a crush on Mr. Blond-with-the-body-of-a-god."

"MER!" He was pretty sure his face was as red as his jacket.

"Amazing how you didn't bother disagreeing with me."

"We are NOT discussing Laxus OR his body."

"Oh, that reminds me; there was this one issue of Sorcerer's Weekly with him in a speedo. I'll go see if Mira has it handy."

Freed can only choke as the other skips out of the study wondering WHERE she got the idea that he was at ALL interested in the blond Dragon Slayer. He opens the book and wills away the heat coloring his skin. 'I'm NOT interested!' he thinks, 'I'm not. I've had enough of MALES in general.'

However, he's managed to read the same few words eight times by the time the door opens and he looks up swallowing at the sight of Meredy with a magazine in her hand. "Mer, I really don't need to..."

She holds it out. "Look at it and TELL me that you're not the LEAST bit interested in him. It's on page 25."

Slowly, he takes it and opens it telling himself that there was nothing to worry about. And then he looks at the image and nearly chokes. "O-oh...oh...wow...He's umm... yeah...Tall..."

Meredy laughs softly. "Uh huh, right. TALL."

Freed glances back down at the male who looked quite relaxed splayed out in a provocative position. The smirk at the corners of his mouth clearly said he was trouble. The problem was that the rest of him made one wonder if that trouble wasn't worth it for the chance to...He immediately closes the magazine and hands it back towards her feeling his face heat up further as he tries to derail his train of thought. "Keep it," she tells him with a grin, "Mira said that it wasn't doing much good just collecting dust."

"I don't want it!" he protests.

She grins at him. "Keep it anyway." And with that the minx would kiss his cheek before murmuring, "Happy reading," and sauntering out of the study.

Freed stares at it a moment. "Wh-what...am I supposed to DO with this?!"


End file.
